Chetaka
=Appearance= She wears a necklace that has a few old feathers strung together, with something that resembles two small, triangular teeth. She’s worn the necklace ever since she was a small child, and has since forgotten from where it came, in the first place. Today, she assumes that she found it while playing in the fields of Mulgore. =Personality= • Playful at some times, sarcastic at other times. She immediately becomes timid and skittish and in the presence of leaders or authority figures. • She gets angry and embarrassed if someone shows affection towards her. =Strengths= • Obedience and trust in leadership. • Kindness and compassion to others. • Fishing and cooking (which she enjoys greatly). =Weaknesses= • PVP: She is a coward in the war, although she would prefer the term, “peace-loving hippie.” She runs away when things aren’t looking well for her team, and she hides in the bushes and behind trees to heal others, instead of being out on the front lines. She prefers not to harm the Night Elf druids, though sometimes that gets her into trouble. It is because she is cowardly that she thinks she “owes” something to the Horde, and that is why she wishes to help the druids who are stuck in the Emerald Dream, as a way of proving her worth (this motivation is more subconscious than conscious). • Sense of direction: She gets lost easily. • Her obedience to authoritative figures could be a weakness if the one in charge is corrupt. She is much like an obedient foot soldier who will do what the lieutenant says, no matter what. An example of this is the Warsong Clan of orcs: She is morally against the Horde's destruction of the forests in Ashenvale, but she goes along with it, and fights for the Horde in Warsong Gulch simply because Cairne Bloodhoof has agreed to be part of the Horde with Thrall, and she greatly values their leadership. =History and the path of the Druid= She was raised by the many tribes of Thunder Bluff, from a very young age. She has taken the Mistrunner name, a Thunder Bluff tribe of cooks and fishers. They were kind people, but did not take full responsibility for her, as they were not her true parents. However, this does not mean that she could do whatever she wanted without repercussion. On the contrary---because she did not have parents, the Taurens on the Bluff made sure to teach her plenty of extra discipline and obedience whenever they could. The Taurens in Mulgore attempted to teach her various paths such as hunter, warrior, and shaman, but she never bothered to understand it and spent much of her time on the Elder Rise with the Druids, anyway. When it was suggested that she might learn the path of the Druids, there was one Druid trainer, Kym Wildmane, who flat-out refused to teach her their ways, for there were whispers that Chetaka’s origins had something to do with the Druids of the Fang, and it was rumored that her parents were disciples of Naralex, the druid who discovered the Wailing Caverns. Naturally, the young girl seemed to have a great curiosity about the Druidic magic, and her constant questions about Druids concerned Kym. Eventually the elders agreed to teach her the more peaceful ways of the druid—the healing path—but they held back the training of the Feral and Moonkin paths, for fear that the Fang blood in her veins would one day turn on them. Because she was raised to have a deep respect for authority, she never questioned their decisions. Unbeknownst to Chetaka, the Druids of Thunder Bluff collectively agreed never to speak of her origins—to her or to anyone. It was a vow of silence. Thus, she was raised under the impression that she was born in Thunder Bluff and her parents died bravely just after her birth, in the war against the Alliance. The aura and feelings of being unwanted or different lingers, but she cannot figure out where the feelings come from, so she tries to ignore it; she subconsciously tries very hard to blend in and be “normal” in crowds. =Fight for the Emerald Dream= Chetaka had been searching for a way in to the Emerald Dream, so she can help find what happened to the dragon, Ysera (whose well-being and whereabouts are kept secret by the druidic elders). She has been unable to enter the Dream through the traditional ways of sleep, so she was investigating other ways of "forced" dreaming. Helping the druids fight the Nightmare inside is still important to her, though she is somewhat naïve and doesn’t understand the full terror of that aspect of the Emerald Dream. She will wait patiently until the time is right to enter the Dream. =The Binding of the Knight and Squire= Chetaka is bound of her own free will to her Blood Knight, Anathemah (http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Anathemah), made official at a ceremony outside of Silvermoon City, in the presence of their clan leader, Kormok Wraithverge and their clan mates in Tears of Draenor. They share a deep love for each other, as well as a desire to protect each other on the battlefield. Chetaka is training under this knight. Their relationship may not be described as that of lovers per say, but rather as split souls who were inevitably drawn to each other and will one day be rejoined as one, with the will of the Earthmother.